Productive Development
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: While Orihime begins to experience pregnancy, Ichigo watches with amusing analysis. IchigoOrihime


**Title:** Productive Development  
**Pairings: **Ichigo/Orihime  
**Rating:** R for the first paragraph or so  
**Characters:** To many to list  
**Word Count:** 800 +  
**Warning:** AU Future Fic This was sort of rushed due to the fact I wanted to write a baby fic for a long time and finally got this slim opportunity to do so. Oh, and the fact this is the first fic I've written with err... content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Finito

* * *

_  
Ichigo's kisses are swift and flighty, gently placed along her collarbone, and sometimes between her breasts when she giggles and gives out supple sighs. His hands often travel far, maybe between her legs or gently caressing her hips, which in turn produces soft moans and shivers of excitement for the orange haired girl. Orihime's pattern during this last faze of lovemaking was the same. She'll cling to him, breath spilling out in rags before piercing his skin with blunt fingernails. It's something exhilarating, and he knows she'll start to beg soon by the way her whimpers sounded nearly as sugary as she made him feel every time their skin got to that level of friction..._

So to be perfectly truthful Ichigo was very unsure at which encounter left Orihime pregnant, a statement that made Keigo scream in repulsed jealousy and Renji with mild confusion. He attempted (and failed) to explain their timetable for these well encounters, (Which was often rigid because of their work schedule in Soul Society and Kurosaki clinic, so remembering was vague. The real reason however, was that this particular week were filled with repayments for the dry spells of the previous 5 were the couple barely spoke, ate or talk to each other and were just...catching up. Of course he didn't tell those two idiots) but just ended up getting Keigo more spastic and Renji a lot more confused.

Ichigo was pretty sure Chad knew when, due to the way he caught them right in an interesting position on their living room floor one hazy afternoon but he often caught glances from his best friend and new he wasn't planning to spill anytime soon.

Isshin was happy over the news, (almost too happy) and cried over the poster of Masaki declaring the procreation of their first grandchild. Yuzu and Karin acted positively as well with promises of knitted jumpers and all sorts he couldn't remember due to the fact his father crying far to loudly for anyone to hear let alone understand the excitement brimmed around their smiles and the happiness in their eyes.

He could understand the happiness in Orihime's eyes, which where brighter when Isshin grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly still crying like a baby struck on a melodrama chord. It was also easy to understand her smile and laughter as Tatsuki embraced and congratulated her (He heard Chizuru attempted suicide by safety scissors but he couldn't really feel anything), promising to protect the child just as she did Orihime. He could also understand the slight nudge and nod Chad gave him, somehow echoing another promise of protection. He could even understand Ishida's silent stern look, which told him to take care of her...

...What he could not understand was how people of Soul Society suddenly knew about it.

He couldn't help it. The last thing he wanted was Ukitake coming down in a gigiai to give him chocolate. The last thing he needed was Kenpachi bursting through his window one morning asking to fight the child that was barely a foetus (apparently the 11th division weren't taught sex education) as much as he admired him. Right now, the suspects where open. Sometimes his eyes would often shift over to Rukia (who for some reason decided Orihime should highly consider the name "Usagi" not caring about the gender. When he had tried to retort by saying it was a silly name to give a child, she playfully sing-sang the name "Ichigo" only leaving him with the opportunity to grumble angrily to himself as he walked away) who acted as a spiritual guardian for Orihime. Other times he even looked at Urahara and Renji with some sort of silent anger, which where often stopped due to lack of evidence and lack of patience to even investigate. Well that and the fact he often thought of Orihime's smile, and once remembered the shrine for Sora in the corner of their living room where she offered silent prayers about the developments.

Ichigo never thought he'd ever get mushy over something, or thought for sure they'd forget about sex. In both cases he was wrong (especially the sex bit where Orihime proved time and time again, that she still had the drive well installed in her system) and was about to become truly overwhelmed. Months crept past slowly, Orihime grew and grew while her clothes shrank and shrank. Many faces came and went but the slow process towards parenthood continued. There was something rather moving about waking up and seeing Orihime lying there before being whacked in the head by a flying arm. There was something precious about meeting up and searching for baby clothes after taking down a random hollow or performing a soul burial.

It was also amazing hearing Orihime squeal when she first felt kicks, gently guiding his astray hand towards the throbbing area while entwining her fingers with his.

Orihime often crawled over beside him and says she feels like she's making popcorn.

He would look down at her big eyes and her bigger tummy and then reflected on the hazy dream-like months that had just gone by and smiled slightly. Softly tracing his fingers across her cheeks, he kissed her small nose, suddenly wanting to ignore the fact he had to leave for SS in a few minutes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he grumbled softly before wrapping his hands around her, absorbing all the warmth her body and smile could possibly give him.

Even now he can still feel the kicking.

* * *


End file.
